


part of your world

by thishasbeencary



Series: my heart will go on [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor!Viktor, Alternate Universe - Actors, Conventions, Cosplay, Fandom, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, POV Outsider, Social Media, actor!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: therealviknik:me and @katsukiforov will be at the con today!!! i’ll be dressed as mamoru, and kat as dimitry. we’re not gonna post a selfie, obviously (never do, never will, sorry guys :(), but these are our phone cases! kat found replicas of yuuri and viktor’s online <3333 chances are, if you see dimoru with these phone cases, it’s us :) looking forward to meeting some of you!!! i’m so glad we could come and actually see some of you this year!! <33Or: Vik and Kat show up for a fan convention in cosplay.The fans have no idea who they're talking to; they just know that their ship is super cute.





	part of your world

**Author's Note:**

> what up yo have a side story
> 
> for the vwc prompt challenge! the prompts were history and secret. both are in here. secret as in their secret identities, history as in,,, history makers.
> 
> thanks to my friends, lydia, tatiana, and ollie, for letting me have their names for this fic so i didn't have to name the hm fan ocs by going on google and looking through lists of names. i'm not thanking lily bc, as always, this fic is her fault. i'm also not thanking myself. it was very confusing to use my own name in a fic. would not recommend. these are not my friends, but people who have their names. unless they want them to be them. then, guys, welcome to the verse. you met vik and kat. i hope you're excited. just wait for a few months from now when you discover more about vik and kat.
> 
> jsyk, my favorite mental image of this whole fic is yuuri and viktor with the wigs like. styling the wigs, and giggling and making fun of each other's hair styles. just having the wigs around their apartment, laughing. wearing them. just teasing each other while dressed as each other. i'm crying.
> 
> ALSO for those wondering where this fits into the verse - **this is not confirmed canon**. this is a potential future type thing.

**therealviknik:** _me and @katsukiforov will be at the con today!!! i’ll be dressed as mamoru, and kat as dimitry. we’re not gonna post a selfie, obviously (never do, never will, sorry guys :(), but these are our phone cases! kat found replicas of yuuri and viktor’s online <3333 chances are, if you see dimoru with these phone cases, it’s us :) looking forward to meeting some of you!!! i’m so glad we could come and actually see some of you this year!! <33 _[img attached: Kat and Vik’s phone cases laying side-by-side on a table. One was an exact replica of Yuuri’s phone case, a light blue and covered in poodles. The other was a replica of Viktor’s, the pink princely costume he’d worn in an early movie. There was no phone in the replica of Viktor’s case, so that must be Vik’s.]

There was buzz among the _History Makers_ fans that morning when Vik revealed that he and Kat were going to come to the con. The two never announced when they were going to be somewhere, they usually just blended into the crowd and then posted a picture that proved that they were there. This time, Vik had specifically said that they were going to _meet them_.

Considering that Kat and Vik were two of the biggest fans in the fandom, it had some people excited. Of course, Vikiforov was canon already, they all knew that, Vik and Kat had confirmed that almost a year ago. It was still a novelty to meet the people they had been talking to online for so long.

It turned out Kat and Vik found them first.

“Oh, are you dressed as Anuman?” A tall man with an accent that almost sounded fake approached the group of girls, his eyes wide and excited. He had his arm wrapped around another man’s shoulder, who had an amused grin on his face. The pair were dressed as Dimitry and Mamoru. The taller was Mamoru, and his costume was beautifully detailed to copy the show, even if it looked a little small in a few places. The shorter was Dimitry, and his costume was slightly too big. Dimitry was texting someone, holding a replica of Yuuri’s phone case. “From _History Makers_?” Mamoru continued.

“Oh my god,” Tatiana had stood up from the circle of friends, looking up at them. “No way. Okay, this is going to sound crazy if I’m wrong, but are you two katsukiforov and therealviknik?”

“Oh!” Vik looked excited that they were recognized, and Kat dropped his phone slowly, smiling up at his boyfriend. “Yes! That is us! Good, my post was enough.” Vik grinned. “Hi! You can just call us Kat and Vik, even though that’s usually just reserved to us.” He looked down happily at Kat, who blushed, nodding his head.

“Hi,” Kat repeated, a little bit less excited, but smiling just as much. “This was all Vik’s plan. I didn’t think it would actually work. There are so many people dressed as Dimitry and Mamoru here.” He tilted his head up, which Vik immediately understood, kissing him softly.

“I knew it would work! See, we usually do the costumes the other way around, but I thought, since we have the phone cases, why not do it opposite? That way, it would be easier to pick out a Dimitry with Yuuri’s phone case than a Dimitry with Viktor’s,” Vik explained happily.

 “Can we take a selfie?” Ollie asked, grinning widely at the two of them. It was still sort of hard to believe that Kat and Vik had even shown up for the con, let alone were hanging out with the rest of them. They were so untouchable as fans, always so busy or private, but now they were _right here._

“Um… sure. Just… if you post it online, can you black out our faces, or cover them, or something?” Kat asked, standing by Vik’s side. “It’s just… we’re really private online? I mean, obviously, I guess. Since we don’t post selfies, and we just go by our URLs. It’s just… better for us. So, please, crop our faces out?”

“Of course!” Ollie answered with a laugh, standing between them for a selfie. Kat wrapped his arm around Vik, and both of them smiled widely for the camera, even though their faces would be removed. Ollie looked down at her phone and gave them a thumbs up.

“Here, here, with my phone too!” Vik said, turning his camera toward them, waving up the group of cosplayers so they could all stand with them. He grinned at the picture, showing it to Kat and then resting his head against his shoulder, a soft smile on his face.

“You two look _so cool_ ,” Ollie said. “Like, your costumes are so spot on! Did you make them?”

“Most of them,” Vik answered smoothly, tugging on Kat’s hands to get him to sit amongst them. Kat tugged on his sleeves, slightly too long for his arms, and then leaned against Vik. “Kat did most of the costume work, and I got the wigs online. Aren’t they so good?” Vik flipped his black hair out of his eyes and laughed.

“At least Viktor doesn’t wear his hair down for the show,” Kat mumbled from Vik’s side, causing laughter from everyone in the circle. “I still don’t get how he _sees_. No matter how good it looks on him.”

“Even in my arms, complimenting Viktor.” Vik swooned, but he and Kat were both giggling as he did, Kat kissing the top of his head.

“I’d never stop loving Viktor most. Sorry, Vik,” he teased, kissing him softly before turning to the rest of the fans, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

“So who are all of you?” Vik asked, holding onto Kat excitedly. “I know I recognize some of your faces, but it’s so hard to put faces to names, especially in costume.”

The group went around the circle and introduced themselves by name and URL. Tatiana, who made videos for the fandom, Ollie, who did a lot of cosplay work and art, Lydia, who basically led the Anuman/Mamoru side of the fandom, Cary, who wrote Dimoru fics, and Lily, who made aesthetic edits for the show. Vik was on his phone the whole time of introductions, which made the fact that he kept having them repeat their URLs make sense, considering anyone he hadn’t already been following gained a follower during introductions.

“Are you coming to the _History Makers_ panel tomorrow?” Cary asked, still sitting on the ground where she was showing her merch off.

“Ahh, I’m afraid we can’t,” Vik answered, kissing Kat’s shoulder softly. “We already had plans, before they announced the schedule. I wish we could! I’ll have to watch replays online to get ideas for my fics, since Viktor and Yuuri are both going to be there! Yuuri’s bound to do something adorable I’ll _need_ to put into a fic, after all.” He laughed, and Kat blushed, ducking his head against Vik’s shoulder.

“You two are too cute. I didn’t think you could get cuter than you act online, but you’re just as cute in person.” Lily laughed. “It’s too bad you can’t come to the panel! They’re apparently going to be playing the trailer for the next season. I’m _so excited_ , oh my god. This show is _too good_ to us!” she exclaimed, standing up, clutching her prints of Mamoru and Dimitry close.

“Too good to the Dimoru shippers,” Lydia muttered. “They’re going to do something to Anuman, I just know it! Phichit doesn’t drop any hints at all, even though he’s online with the rest of us. I mean, obviously, he can’t give us spoilers, but I _need_ to know more about Anuman. They’re going to kill him or something and I’m going to _cry_.”

“Oh my god, have you two met Phichit in real life yet? We got a photo with him last year, and he’s such a cool person! He had a panel where he just read his fics! Yuuri showed up for a few minutes to join him reading the _King and the Skater_ ones, and it was _so cool_.” Cary pulled up her phone, scrolling for the pictures she had taken at the event.

“He did?” Vik looked shocked, and was staring down at Kat. Cary handed her phone to Vik so that he could look at the pictures and he released his hold on Kat long enough to flip through them, his eyes wide.

“Did you not hear about it!? _Vik_ , oh my god! It was all the fandom could talk about for _days_ ,” Tatiana said, shocked that such a big fan had no idea about the panel _everyone_ was talking about last year. “Didn’t you say you were here?!”

“I didn’t have time for that panel! I had a date, and then I went drinking with a friend, I didn’t know that _Yuuri_ was going to be there!” Vik tried to defend himself, and this time it was _Kat_ who was laughing, looking up at his boyfriend with such a smitten look that it was unreal.

“Don’t you know that Yuuri ends up most places Phichit is? Usually by force?” Kat asked, rolling his eyes. “Especially before Viktor and he started publicly dating. They were still either not dating or dating in private last year. I’m not surprised he’d end up somewhere like that.”

“And where were you? You were there too! You and Vik posted that selfie together. Well, sort of selfie. If a picture of your suitcases next to each other really counts as a selfie,” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, most of the _History Makers_ fans were there! We figured Phichit doing dramatic readings of fics was too good to pass up,” Cary laughed.

“I, um, had a date. And then I went to bed early.” Kat’s cheeks lit up bright red, obviously confirming who Vik’s date was (not that anyone expected anything else).

“Did he read any Viktuuri fics?” Vik was still _incredibly_ interested in the conversation. “Or at least _History Makers_?”

“Yuuri or Phichit?” Lily asked, smiling in amusement for how excited Vik was about all of this. It really wasn’t surprising he’d be this excited, but it was kind of shocking that he seemed to truly have had no idea.

“Either. Yuuri, but either.” Vik answered, wrapping his arms around Kat and whispering something into his ear that had Kat blushing.

“Yuuri mostly read _King and the Skater_ fics with him, but they did read an Anamoru fic that was _hilarious_. There’s a recording of them reading it on YouTube, and it’s _amazing_.” Kat remained red. Lydia continued, “Before Yuuri came down, Phichit read a really short Viktuuri fic. I think it was just a friendship fic, but it was so adorable. And he chose to read it. And then said that he’d read your fics before! He talked about both of you, actually.”

“Oh god,” Kat groaned into Vik’s side. “What did he possibly say about me?”

“He said that he thought it was super cute when you asked him to beta your fic, and also that he _totally_ shipped Vikiforov and died a little when you two both said that you had a date, because obviously it was with each other,” Tatiana explained with a laugh. “Apparently, Yuuri has read a couple of your fics, too! I wonder if he’s shown them to Viktor!”

Vik coughed an uncomfortable sounding cough before running a hand through his hair, seeming to forget it was a wig. “That’s… crazy. I didn’t expect… that. Um.” Kat laughed, leaning up to kiss Vik, murmuring something against his lips, and not in English. Russian, maybe? Could they speak _Russian_? Vik laughed softly and then turned back to the fans. “It sounds like a good time. Maybe we can pop in if Phichit does something similar this year.”

“That would be so awesome! I think he’s got one tomorrow.” Lily pulled up the itinerary, looking through it. “Yeah! Tomorrow night, after the ball.”

“Ooh, the ball.” Cary leaned over Lily’s shoulder to look at the schedule, grinning. “Are you guys going to that? I know Lily and I are. We have dresses just for it.” She extended her arms to mime a dress before laughing, leaning over Lily again to peer at the schedule. “It should be a lot of fun.”

“Ahh, we’ve got plans,” Vik said, shaking his head. “We’re going out to dinner together. We should be back in time for Phichit’s panel, though!”

“At least there’s that. Maybe he’ll convince Viktor and Yuuri to come back!” Tatiana exclaimed, grinning widely. “And this year, you’d actually be here to see it. Maybe he can convince them to read fics with him, it’d be so cute if they all read together.”

“Maybe. They’ve probably got a busy schedule,” Kat said, shrugging his shoulders. “Who knows if they’ll be able to make it.”

“That’s true. They’ve got photo ops like all day tomorrow, it looks like, ‘til the panel. Single, and together, and with the rest of the cast. It’s crazy. I can’t imagine being that busy!” Cary exclaimed.

“Hey, if we wanted to make it to the cosplay thing, we need to go soon,” Lydia said before looking over to Kat and Vik. “You two want to come with us? We just want to see the costumes people pull off. It’s really cool.”

“Sure!” Vik answered for them, helping Kat up from the ground. Since they’d shown up, they hadn’t really stopped touching. It was kind of impressive.

They stayed through most of the night, eating dinner with more fans, introducing themselves. Vik did more talking than Kat, but Kat seemed happy to scroll through Instagram and lean against his boyfriend for the night, just happy that Vik was having fun. It was honestly what anyone would have expected from them. Vik was much more active in the fandom, while Kat stuck the sides and mostly just talked to Vik, and sometimes Phichit. He answered asks from anybody, but the only people he really _knew_ were Vik and Phichit.

Vik excitedly took pictures with anyone who asked, dragging Kat into most of them with him, even though they gave the same disclaimer to every picture that was taken. To only post it online with their faces covered or blocked out in some way. Vik also took plenty of pictures of his own, of every cosplayer he saw from any franchise he was slightly familiar with. Kat laughed, helping him take all of the pictures, rearranging his costume when he had to.

The two had opted for a flashback variant of Mamoru and Dimitry’s costumes, so they were wearing more godly robes. It meant that they were heavier, though, and had more intricate pieces that Kat had to keep rearranging to perfection while Vik stood obediently and let him, fixing anything Kat needed help with as well.

They were basically the cutest couple ever, overexcited like this was their first time at a con. Even though they’d been there the year before, it still seemed like this was the first time that they were actually having a fan experience, and Vik especially was making the most of it.

It was nearly midnight by the time they were sitting on the floor again, playing some card game that Tatiana was trying very hard to teach everyone. Kat chose to sit out, curling up against Vik’s side instead, helping him play for a while before just closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

He let them play another round before kissing Vik’s neck gently to get his attention. “We should really get going,” Kat said, resting against Vik’s shoulder, looking like he was about to fall asleep. “Early morning tomorrow.”

“It’s been amazing to meet all of you. Tag us in pictures! Just… block our faces. Please. Thank you!” Vik said excitedly, kissing Kat before releasing him for a second to hug his friends, grinning widely when he stepped back to Kat’s side.

“Think you can make it again next year?” Ollie asked.

“I hope so,” Vik said sincerely, waving one more time before kissing Kat’s cheek, starting to walk away.

“I guess we’ll see,” Kat said with a smile.

They stopped a few feet away from the group, waiting at the side of the road. Kat called their ride, wrapping his arms around Vik after he had and resting his head on his chest.

“No one knows,” Vik said to Kat, just loud enough to be overheard. “No one has any idea. This was the best plan.” They kissed, a long drawn out kiss, laughing into it.

“I’m glad you got to meet your friends,” Kat answered, kissing him again and again. “I love you so much, Vik,” he giggled the words, wrapping his arms around Vik’s neck.

“Now take me back to the hotel and get these awful wigs off. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Vik took Kat’s hand,

“Thank god,” Kat mumbled, resting his head against Vik’s shoulder. “I never realized how _heavy_ Dimitry’s costume is. I think he’s got a layer more of fabric than Mamoru has. I’m glad I’m usually in the other costume.”

“I think the costume is just _bigger_ , love,” Vik laughed, ruffling Kat’s wig with a happy laugh. Kat tucked into his side, shaking his head.

“Do you wish we were with them again tomorrow?” he asked, looking back at the convention hall.

The last thing within earshot of the fans was: “I’m happy wherever you are.”

They kissed, and then the taxi came to pick them up and shuttle them off to whatever hotel they were staying in.

**Author's Note:**

> update the actual fic? sometime soon? i will! i'm HOPING to have an update in the next week or two, hopefully. school has been killing me this semester. so. we'll see. but. an update would be lovely, wouldn't it? i feel like i want to write it almost as much as you want to read it.
> 
> [this is my blog](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com). come talk to me about this fic, or other fics. or just follow me and look at all the Stuff this fandom makes that's super cool
> 
> sometimes there's iwgdwts bonus material in [this tag](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/tagged/i%20will%20go%20down%20with%20this%20ship!) on my blog
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks are always appreciated <333 ty for always supporting my fics!!


End file.
